Penetration
by kelles
Summary: Integral suffers abuse by the Major when she is held captive by Millenium. She responds with a question and her sword. Ficlet challenge with a Kill Bill Quote. One shot ficlet. [C]


**AN: This was written in response to _Dreadnot's _writing challenge that included a Kill Bill quote. I always loved Go-Go Yubari's statement to the Japanese businessman after he answered her question about whether or not he would like to... It also seemed like something Integral would say in certain situations.  
**

**Original Quote from Kill Bill: "How about now big boy? Do you still wish to penetrate me? Or is it I who has penetrated you?" Go-go to the perverted Japanese businessman.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. The quote belongs to Quinten Tarrentino and Hellsing to Kohta Hirano.

* * *

**

Integral clenched her teeth and prayed that Alucard would get there before it was too late. The Hellsing leader didn't know if she could stand any more of the Major's fondling. It had only been thirty minutes since her capture and there was not a spot on her body that his pudgy little hands had not touched. Integral seriously thought she was going to vomit. And the damn rope was cutting into her legs and arms. _Alucard, please hurry. If you don't get here soon - I may not be a virgin for long._ Integral knew if her servant heard her that statement he would be here in minutes.

"Fraulein you are simply exquisite and fucking you is going to be the highlight of my undead existence." The German Major talked in a thick accent. Unfortunately Integral understood every word he said. The Major groped her breasts again. He loved how Integral was sickened by him. It only made his torture more exciting. "How does that feel Fraulein? Does it feel good?"

Integral spat in his face. "You could never give me any pleasure, Major. You sicken me."

"Isn't it a shame then that I don't care. I will be the one receiving all of the pleasure from you, Fraulein." The Major looked around the room at his subordinates: Doc, Shroedigger, and the Captain. The soldiers looked almost as excited as he at the prospect of watching his seduction, or rather rape of Integral Hellsing.

Just as the Major started to unzip Integral's trousers, she felt **him**, Alucard. As usual he was there just in time. _Servant, you almost didn't make it in time._

_I'm sorry, Master. There were hundreds of vampires blocking the front door. I'm here now. What are you orders?_

_My orders are to get his grimy little hands off of my body before I get sick._ Integral knew that she would have to shower for days to get the feel of his hands from her body.

_Shall I slaughter the Major myself or would you like to help, Master?_ Just the thought of seeing Integral inflict injury on the Major was exciting the vampire. He so hoped that she chose to help.

Integral had not thought of "helping" her servant kill the Major. She usually left such tasks up to him. The more she thought of sticking her sword into the Major, the more she liked the idea.  
_Can you restrain him for a few minutes? I have an idea, Alucard._

Alucard formed out of mist. "I'm sorry, Major, only I'm allowed to touch my Master there."

The Major grinned. "So happy that you could make it Alucard. Would you like to watch too?"

Alucard did not even honor his comment with a reply. He chose to teach the Major's soldiers what happens to those who stand by and watch Integral's abuse. Shroedigger was the only smart one. He vanished as soon as Alucard looked in his direction. The Doc merely trembled as Alucard sunk his fangs and claws into his body. Integral thought she heard the doctor moan before he was silenced. The Captain was Alucard's only real challenge and not much of one at that. He was quiet until the very end – when Alucard silenced him with his gun.

Now that the show was over, the Major continued his abuse as he stuck his chubby hands inside of Integral pants. "Fraulene, you are already wet ."

"Alucard! Do something now!" Integral glared at Alucard.

Alucard didn't have to move. Instead he commanded his shadows to form into tendrils. First, they pinned the Major to the wall. Oddly enough, he did not look scared at all. He was laughing insanely as if this was the most fun he had ever had. Then Alucard had his dark shadows slice through Integral's ropes. She calmly got up and fixed her clothes before walking over to him. Alucard watched her from across the room. Integral picked up her jacket and sword from the floor. She approached the Major and smirked at him.

As Integral got ready to inflict the first strike. she whispered into his ear. "How about now, fat man? Do you still wish to penetrate me?"

The Major nodded yes but continued to laugh. Integral joined him with a chuckle of her own.

The Hellsing leader was still laughing when she plunged her sword into his fat gut.

"Or is it I who has penetrated you?" She whispered into his other ear before sweeping the sword across his body, disemboweling him with one swift movement. Finally the Major stopped laughing_. I guess those martial arts lessons finally paid off.  
_  
Integral glanced over at Alucard, who was watching from across the room with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. "Servant, you can finish him however you like." Integral sat down in an empty chair and lit a cigar. She had never needed one more then at that moment. Integral grinned as she watched Alucard devour the Major's soul.


End file.
